The invention relates to a latch needle with a needle tongue comprising an integrated tongue spring.
Knitting machines or other stitch-forming systems are frequently equipped with latch needles that comprise a tongue spring. For example, DE 10 2004 049 061 A1 discloses such a latch needle. On its end, the needle body is provided with a hook. Located near the hook is a saw slot in which the needle tongue is pivotally supported. Arranged near the tongue bearing is a leaf spring that extends in longitudinal direction through the saw slot and whose ends are held on the needle body. The tongue spring pushes against the bearing-side end of the needle tongue and causes the needle tongue to have two rest positions in the vicinity of their end positions. When the needle tongue is in its rest position, it projects slightly from its end position.
DE 101 06 989 C2 also shows such a latch needle. Again, the needle tongue is disposed to act to resiliently displace the needle tongue away from its end positions.
Inasmuch as the tongue spring extends through the saw slot, problems may occur when the latch needle is subject to serious soiling. The objective is to carry debris in the form of fiber residue, abraded material, etc., that has entered the saw slot back out of the saw slot. If the saw slot is closed on its rear side by the tongue spring, this can lead to problems.